nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:News and development content on Nitrome Wiki Twitter
(tl;dr below) Nitrome announces important Nitrome news on the Nitrome blog, but often times there is a lot of information pertaining to upcoming games or development information regarding past games that is only revealed in a Nitrome blog comment or Twitter reply and not formally announced on Nitrome's blog, Facebook, or Twitter. Although I do add all this content to the proper Nitrome Wiki pages, only people who regularly check those articles or check the weekly update will know that this content has been added. Because I think people would be interested in this content and in most cases wouldn't even encounter it regularly, I would like to post on Nitrome Wiki's Twitter tweets that summarize this content (when it is found). Each tweet would link to the source of the information, and for content that can't be summarized in a Tweet I will summarize it in a Facebook post. I will retweet tweets that mention notable information and retweet content that was retweeted by Nitrome, since that pretty much counts as a formal announcement. Also, I will cover newly found game development information that was posted on websites other than Nitrome's blog. Content I will cover: *Upcoming content: Game information revealed, release dates, when a game has been submitted to app stores, previews by Nitrome staff *Development content: Inspirations, popularity, beta content, other development facts that would be included on a wiki page Examples: *Upcoming content: game information - http://www.nitrome.com/comments/?hid=790360&pid=789450&t=2&id=1373 Nitrome blog comment Tweet: Rust Bucket will have two games modes and one is similar to regular levels. http://www.nitrome.com/comments/?hid=790360&pid=789450&t=2&id=1373 *Upcoming content: release dates - http://www.nitrome.com/comments/?hid=701138&pid=700987&t=2&id=1282 Nitrome blog comment Tweet: Silly Sausage in Meat Land is Nitrome's next game. http://www.nitrome.com/comments/?hid=701138&pid=700987&t=2&id=1282 *Upcoming content: submission - http://www.nitrome.com/comments/?hid=755591&pid=755370&t=2&id=1340 Nitrome blog comment Tweet: Vault submitted to iOS, Android, Amazon app stores. http://www.nitrome.com/comments/?hid=755591&pid=755370&t=2&id=1340 *Upcoming content: staff preview - https://twitter.com/RomainMacre/status/575092458167599104 Twitter preview by Romain *Development content: beta content - http://www.nitrome.com/comments/?hid=583043&pid=581955&t=2&id=1151 Nitrome blog comment Tweet: Originally in Mutiny, you flung the player character instead of I can provide further examples if they are needed. Discuss. tl;dr: Nitrome mentions upcoming game content and game dev content for old games in blog comments and reply tweets, but not formally on blog/FB/Twitter. I cover this content on wiki pages but I don't think most see it. Because I think people are interested in this content, I want to cover it through Nitrome Wiki Twitter tweets. Will summarize info and link to source. -- 01:20, December 31, 2015 (UTC) :I agree with this as there are people on the social media who don't always check up on the wiki and specifically readers may not often target these interesting facts. Though, is there enough content to cover like the examples you gave so that you don't run out of info to tweet about at some point? If yes, then no problem. :-- 15:17, December 31, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, there will always be content to cover. -- 22:16, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Twitter will work in my opinion, and to be honest, I suppose I am on Twitter more than the mainspace pages here, even if I am just reading tweets and tweeting stupid jokes. :P Anonymoustyd m 22:41, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Give it a go. It would help Nitrome stay on the track about glitches or other minor things. -- 23:38, January 3, 2016 (UTC) I agree with this idea because anyone who misses the information will not need to worry about missing it now. Now people who don't even use Twitter can be kept in the loop ^_^ Awesome idea! 00:16, January 4, 2016 (UTC) :Okay I was confused about this thread (and still am not 100% sure if I'm getting what it's asking), but I realised that was because this proposal doesn't actually concern the wiki itself - just its Twitter account. Honestly I don't even think it merits a formal discussion. You have control over this Twitter account - as long as you're not using it maliciously or anything then adding little trivia tidbits is fine. In fact, I think it's a great way to keep the Twitter account active and have some more variation besides having just tweets about BoTW and weekly update recaps. Seriously NOBODY - this doesn't really affect the wiki at all. Spare yourself the agonising wait and just do it. You'd probably benefit more from asking the people who directly follow the Twitter/Facebook feed (aka tweeting/making a Facebook post) than people on this wiki, who may not necessarily be keeping up with Nitrome Wiki's Twitter/Facebook. I will say this though - you have kind of a knack for lengthy comments and a long list of stuff you'll cover. Are you sure you can handle 140 characters? (I probably couldn't.) :P 10:49, January 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh, I thought all changes to the Twitter/Facebook account had to go through a formal discussion. I thought it concerned the wiki because it was about the wiki's Twitter account. For most of Nitrome's comments, I can probably handle 140 characters since I will just be summarizing interesting content mentioned in them. Thanks for your help! -- 17:08, January 9, 2016 (UTC)